


The King's Umbrella

by Beap



Series: His Son's Destiny [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beap/pseuds/Beap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another tweak, repost and for those who have not read the King's Umbrella.<br/>To protect His Son's Destiny, Uther finds that he must protect Merlin, as well, and from his own daughter, Morgana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King's Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Written after season two and the "Fires of Idirsholas." Merlin poisoned Morgana and then her half-sister, Morgause, whisked her away in a cloud of sorcerous debris. I loved this show and regrettably, the characters don't belong to me.

Twenty years, Uther Pendragon waited to hear his son's destiny only to learn that a warlock came, attached. Another year, Uther moped, professing he hoped that Arthur would find Morgana and bring her back home. With the warlock gone in her search, Uther secretly hoped they'd stay away.

If the warlock returned, Uther knew the difficult decisions that he would face.

Merlin returned.

**

Uther's first predicament, either kill the warlock and destroy his son's destiny or violate his own decree and lose his kingdom's fear and respect. His decision made, Uther announced it from his throne. The large hall was empty of all witnesses and locked, with Merlin bowed and kneeled at his feet. "Young man, I'm sure you realize the burden you bear me…"

Merlin meekly nodded.

"I should simply have your head and be done with it. Yet, I'm convinced that you pose Camelot no threat, and in fact, you take exceptional vigilance to protect my son, which I've come to learn, is part of your shared destiny. I will not harm Arthur, therefore, I cannot harm you," he admitted, although highly annoyed. "However, in exchange for your life, you must give me your solemn oath, that, as long as I am king, none will know that you are a sorcerer. Break this oath and to hell with my son's destiny. I will personally serve your head on a royal platter. To my dogs! Do I make myself clear?"

Merlin nodded, again, to his terms. "But what of Gaius," he asked. "He already knows."

"As I'm aware," Uther admitted more. "However, Gaius is well adept at keeping secrets, being a sorcerer, himself."

Stunned that the king knew so much, Merlin wobbled in his kneel.

"My point made," he said, noting his wobble. "Have no fear for Gaius' welfare. Our history runs deeper than you can imagine."

Merlin nodded, again, while trying not to wobble.

"Now," Uther said. "Why did you release the great dragon?"

Merlin fell forward. He had to brace his arms to keep his chest and chin from hitting the hardwood floor. Reduced to his hands and knees, he stammered, "My lord, I saw no way to save Camelot from Morgause and the Seven Knights of Medhir. The dragon gave me the answer in exchange for his freedom."

Such gravity, Uther thought, and resting upon practically a boy's shoulders. Without further judgement, he asked, "And what was this answer?"

Merlin bowed lower to his elbows in apology. "My lord, please, forgive me," he said, "but I will not answer that question. To do so would cause greater pain. I admit that I freed the dragon and that I am responsible for the death and destruction that he caused. But I'm sorry, sir. I will not answer that question."

The audacity! Uther glared, again, at his head. Bowed, with his face practically on the floor yet undaunted enough to refuse a king. However, Uther suddenly softened. Such courage, he realized, was essential to protect his son. "Rise," he commanded.

As Merlin stood, he stole a glance at the king. The sovereign and command posture dictated his glance remain. Uther stared into his eyes and Merlin fought hard to control a tremble while Uther assessed him. His son will be in love with the boy, Uther remembered the old dragon's words. He now understood why. In his eyes Uther saw an honor, a loyalty and a worthiness that few rulers would ever find. He felt a sudden pride that Arthur was wise enough to appreciate and seek out those qualities. That pride led him to say, "you're dismissed, my son."

Stunned, again, Merlin bowed his head and started walking backward. He feared that his knocking knees would buckle when he heard Uther shout, giving the door guards their command to let him leave. Then rushing for Gaius' comfort and wisdom, the last person that he wanted to see, at that particular moment, came walking down the corridor.

"Merlin! There you are, you lazy good-for-nothing!" Arthur scoffed at him, after depositing his own training armor in his room. "You left my chambers in complete shambles! I want it… What on earth is the matter with you!?"

Ghostly pale, Merlin pranced jittery. "Sorry, Arthur. I'll clean it, now."

"Merlin," he pleaded, while growing downright frightened for him.

"Um, um, I've got to pee." He left, almost running for Gaius' arms.

**

**

***'Golden eyes were flinging her daggers back at her. Flying furniture barely missed her head. A wall magically crumbled toward her left, then, her right. Cinder blocks were thrown in her path… All the while, she persevered, charging, cornering and fighting to kill the owner of the golden eyes. Suddenly, a powerful bellow sent her flying backward, crashing amid the debris…'***

Morgana bolt upright in bed. Shaken by another dream revelation, she whispered one word.

"Merlin."

**

**

Arthur entered his chambers after dining with his father. Merlin jumped from the sound, dropped a bucket of hot bathwater and then jumped again or be scalded.

"What on earth is wrong with you," Arthur demanded a fifth time, long unamused by his clumsiness. "You've been jumping like this for two days, now!"

"Nothing, nothing, Arthur. I'm sorry. I need to fetch a mop," he apologized for the mess while rushing to leave.

"Halt!"

"But Arthur, I need,"

"Take one more step and I'll have you thrown in the dungeons!" He was serious.

"Yes, sire," he uttered, and he stopped awkwardly still. Standing shoulder to shoulder but with Arthur just entering and himself trying to leave, they faced in opposite directions.

Silent for several moments, each waited for the other to speak. Finally, Arthur sought a warmer and kinder approach. "Merlin, I thought that we were friends," he said, but Merlin's continued silence prompted him to say, "alright, so I can't be your friend. But I think that I deserve better than this cold shoulder you're handing me." As he spoke, he studied Merlin's shoulder and noted it hunched in defense.

Merlin continued to evade. "I'm sorry, Arthur. I just have a lot on my mind. That's all."

"I can see that," he said, gruff, again.

Merlin grew distant with his thoughts elsewhere in time. He longed for the day when he could give Arthur the sincerity that he pleaded. For now, however, he gave the most honest answer that he could muster. Sadly, he replied, "some day, maybe I'll be able to tell you all about it."

Arthur grew noticeably saddened, too, that Merlin still chose not to confide in him. However, he asked Merlin to promise him, "some day?"

"Yes, Arthur," he said. "Someday." He insinuated the matter now be closed.

Arthur nodded, granting his wish. Left standing shoulder to shoulder but feeling miles apart, they listened to the roar of their silent enemy echoing loudly in the chasm between them. Finally, Arthur exhaled. "Well," he said. "I can't leave you this jumpy or you'll end up hurting us both." With pretense at a reserved and command demeanor, he suggested, "perhaps, a little physical necessity will help soothe your jitters."

"Perhaps," he agreed, pretending to be equally dispassionate.

Despite their play, Arthur rubbed at his hunched shoulder while still worried for him. "I'll take leave, now, and check the guard," he said, turning to go and by habit, he gave orders. "Have the first bath," he instructed. "And prepared a clyster."

Merlin frowned at his back. "Just one," he asked, highly disappointed.

Arthur sought to leave him thoroughly confused, instead, and he retorted, "Since you insist, prepare one for yourself, as well."

"What," he stammered. "But I had assumed. So, you meant? And, now?"

His voice drifted from the hallway. "That's two, you idiot!"

**

As Arthur and Merlin sought to soothe his jitters, Morgana sought comfort, as well. The middle of the night, she sat on Uther's bedside. Distressed by her latest dream revelation, she said, "I hate to wake you at this late hour but since my return, I've been so worried."

Uther took her small delicate hands into his larger ones, signifying his protection. "What is it, my dear," he asked with grave concern. 

"I'm frightened, father," she said, but quickly added, "I hope you don't mind me calling you father when we're alone, like this. I understand that Arthur is your legitimate heir but I still have hopes for a place in your heart."

Uther sensed her bastard's pain. "Of course I don't mind," he assured her. "You have always meant the world to me." With tender squeezes to her hands, he asked, "Now, what is frightening you?"

Morgana slightly wept. "I don't know how to explain it," she began. "You may think I'm foolish but I'm afraid of Arthur's manservant. Merlin."

"Merlin," he voiced his initial doubt but suddenly he thought it wiser to conceal his opinion.

"Yes, father," she said. "Merlin. I know it sounds unreasonable of me. Especially, since he seems so harmless. But I've spoken with Lady Allenby and a few other ladies in the castle. They all agree with me. Merlin is not what he appears."

That much was true, Uther was certain. "Please, continue," he said.

"I first thought that it was my imagination but I'm now convinced. Merlin is a warlock."

Uther clenched his jaws. Another damned predicament, he thought. He then wondered why Morgana had chosen to mention the Lady Allenby of all the people in Camelot. Everyone knew that her nest of gossiping hens spread rumors like wildfire. Morgana knew this, too, he was sure. Apparent to him, Morgana wanted the boy dead. But why, he wondered while rolling from bed to don his robe and royal slippers. What had Merlin done to her to warrant his death, he further pondered. In a tone filled with his well-known contempt for witchcraft, he sought more information. "What proof have you that a sorcerer resides in my castle," he demanded. 

"Only my word, father," she admitted. Yet, she knew the power behind her word. "Merlin is aware that I know he's a warlock and now, he's trying to kill me."

"He's trying to do what," he shouted, giving her the outrage that she sought. "I'll serve his head to my dogs!"

Morgana readily spilled the details to fuel his anger. Weeping a bit harder, she said, "He first tried to poison me with hemlock."

"He tried to poison you," he shouted again, incensed to hear while fully aware that his anger egged her on.

"Yes, father," she answered, forcing tears and struggling not to sound too triumphant. "The day of the sleeping sickness, when the Knights of Medhir attacked Camelot."

Uther suddenly froze, motionless. The dragon's answer, he surmised. Kilgharrah told Merlin to kill his daughter. Kill her, in order to save Camelot. "The same day that Morgause took you away from us," he asked with earnest solemnity but more so, to be absolutely sure. 

"Yes, father," she answered, quickly. "And more recent, when I fell down the stairs, Merlin was standing at the top. I saw him, clearly."

"Who else saw him do these grievous things to you," he demanded.

"No one, father," she said. "Again, I have only my word."

"Which is more than enough, my dear," he assured her. "This vile wizard will rue the day! He hides in my palace, attempts to kill my daughter and with all probability, has plans to kill us all! I will make him a public spectacle before I chop off his head!

Morgana expected no less. Wiping her tears, she exhaled, "I feel so much better, now that I'll be safe in my own home."

Uther guaranteed her safety. "I'll throw him in the dungeons, myself," he promised her while angrily securing his garments, preparing to leave. "Now, my dear, get some rest."

**

Arthur woke to plump sex-swollen lips against his temple. "Feel better," he asked, sprawled upon his stomach.

Merlin gave him an impish little grin. "Not quite," he answered and he planted more kisses to Arthur's eye, nose, cheek and finally the corner of his mouth in efforts to arouse him.

The middle of the night, Arthur groaned in need of more sleep. "Merlin, you're starting to frighten me," he uttered. 

"And all this time, I thought that you were a big, brave and tireless warrior."

Arthur grabbed him in a headlock. "You'll be sorry you said that," he threatened, harnessing his second wind.

The battle was on. Rolling and wrestling in bed, they tumbled to the floor taking covers, pillows and all. After two more battle victories by each, they finally called a truce and down on the floor, they remained.

**

Uther showed all manner of propriety to arrest Merlin. He had his two guards wait outside Gaius' door while he entered his unlocked quarters. Standing over the sleeping man, he grunted to wake him.

"Sire," he startled and then rose as fast as his aged body would allow. "Is something wrong," he asked.

"I've come to arrest Merlin on suspicion of sorcery," Uther announced, forthwith. "Where is he," he insisted.

A terrified and inadvertent glance toward the steps gave Uther his direction. Gaius rushed close behind, pleading in a whispered shout. "Uther, what is this all about," he begged. "You already know that he's a sorcerer!"

Uther stopped. "And you'd be wise to never repeat that fact," he cautioned.

"Send him away," he pleaded logic. "Banish him, again. If you arrest him, you'll have no choice but to order his death!"

Uther continued toward the steps. "My hands are tied," he answered, with little emotion. "The boy has been formally accused."

"By who," he insisted, still following and pleading for Merlin's life.

"Morgana."

"Morgana." Gaius stopped at the base of the steps, deathly still. He wondered how one sorcerer could be bold enough, or stupid enough, to accuse another.

Uther opened the small bedroom door but found a hastily spread empty bed. "Where is he," he demanded in an angry turn toward Gaius. Suddenly, he snorted, "never mind."

The king left Gaius standing in a speechless stupor while wondering just how Uther could salvage his son's destiny. More important to Gaius, how Uther could savage Merlin's life.

**

Yet another predicament, Uther thought, as he marched toward the prince's chambers. His son was growing in love with this boy. However, he anticipated Arthur's reaction and he instructed his now six guards to wait a distance down the corridor. Bedding a manservant was one matter but having his guards find the prince being bedded by one and an accused sorcerer, at that, was simply unthinkable. When Uther unlocked and entered his son's chambers, he knew that his caution had been wise.

He stood a moment while staring down at them in the early dawn light. With his head twisting and turning, he tried to follow their night's activities. Beside the obvious, which had them sprawled naked amid the pillows and covers, his son was head-and-shoulder beneath the bed with the warlock's head encircled between his knees. Apparently, caught in a leg-lock. One of the warlock's bony feet seemed wedged into his son's armpit and the other foot disappeared beneath the bed beyond his chin. Apparent again, the bony feet had pushed his son's head and shoulders under the bed.

Merlin woke first. He sensed someone standing over him. Eyes widening and mouth ajar, he stared directly up at the king. He started patting the calf resting across his collarbone. "Arthur, Arthur, Arthur…"

From under the bed came several groans and a terse command. "Merlin, not again! Will you go back to sleep!"

"Arthur, Arthur, Arthur…"

Uther cleared his throat.

"Father!" Arthur scrambled out while engaged in a tug-of-war with Merlin over cover rights, vying to conceal their nudity. "What is the meaning of this," he insisted, finally coming to his feet. Merlin remained seated on the floor and modestly cowered near his legs. He continued to tug to cover his chest while Arthur tugged to cover below his waist. "Father, you had no right to invade my private chambers."

Uther responded with little emotion, again. Turning to exit, he ordered, "have your manservant get dressed. He's being charged with sorcery."

"What," Arthur demanded, in disbelief. "That preposterous!"

Despite the devastating news, Merlin grabbed a pillow, covered his loins and moved toward a chair holding his clothes.

Uther called, "Guards," while leaving. 

Arthur rushed, following him and still struggling to secure the coverlet around his waist. "Father, you can't do this!"

"Silence," he ordered, in a livid turnaround. He stepped within inches of Arthur's face. Low and stern, he said, "I've warned you. Never contradict me in the presence of servants." Turning again, he ordered his guards, just entering. "Arrest him, too!"

"Father," he shouted, but watched the king leave. Rushing to Merlin's side, he tried to console him despite his own frenzy. "Don't worry," he said. "I'll get to the bottom of this."

Merlin rushed, still dressing. Devastated and confused, he mumbled, "I certainly hope so." Allowed barely enough time to grab his shoes and jacket, he was muscled out by a guard on each arm. Arthur moved slowly toward his wardrobe. He glared at the four remaining guards, literally daring them to approach him before he was fully dressed.

**

With Arthur in the royal dungeons, Uther remained a while with Merlin down below in one of the commoners' small cages. He ordered the guards to leave them and then he beckoned Merlin to kneel on the floor. Uther slowly circled him while looking down. "Answer me two questions," he instructed. "Yes or no. And I will ask you nothing more."

Merlin nodded his head that hung pitifully against his chest. He felt horribly betrayed by the king. Apparent to him, his solemn oath did not work both ways.

The first question, Uther asked, "Did you attempt to poison my ward?"

Merlin answered as instructed. Nothing more, nothing less. "Yes."

"I see," he nodded, appreciating his honesty. "Now. Did this, in any way, involve the dragon's release?"

Merlin hunched lower in apology. "Please, my lord, but I will not answer that question."

"Yes or no," he now demanded. "Did this involve the dragon's release?"

"I sorry, my lord," he said and with a sway of his head that he would not answer.

Uther stared at him, amazed once more by his moral and noble fortitude. Granted, you are noble, he thought, but not yet wise. Now, I must protect you until you have grown into your wisdom.

****

****

****

Camelot was in an uproar. A sorcerer in the king's very palace, under the king's very nose, and the king's personally appointed manservant to his son, the prince, no less… The news was the biggest since the kingdom was under siege. Filled to capacity the throne hall overflowed, with people gathered in the corridors, on the steps, in the courtyard and still poured through the gates.

All knew the king's decree against sorcery. Because of it, Guinevere wept. Gaius sent a rider for Hunith, Merlin's mother, and she rode day and night to get there. Three solitary days in the dungeons, Arthur was released just moments before the monumental inquisition.

Uther sat on his throne. Everyone knew that the king had no choice but to condemn the manservant to death to save face and to retain his kingdom's fear and respect. Arthur, dirty and bearded, sat on his right. Morgana, in satins and jewels, sat on his left. One was dizzy with fear, the other, proud and pleased, while they waited for the king to begin.

Uther spared only a glance at the depressed and despondent young man knelt before him, once more. Carefully weighing his words, he slowly started. "I will not tolerate witchcraft in Camelot, from its palace halls to its farthest villages. As you all know, by now, this man knelt before me has been accused of sorcery. A crime punishable by death. However, to ask him if he is a sorcerer will be a waste of my time, and yours. He will undoubtedly deny it, to save his life. Therefore," he turned to Morgana at his side, "the witness will tell us his sorcerous deeds."

Arthur whirled to stare at her. "Morgana," fell silently from his lips.

All eyes stared at her, too, waiting for her reply.

She had none. Except a witch's dream. With great effort, she held her head high and nobly maintained her composure. The only response she had left, she replied, "He attempted to kill me. Twice."

Uther closed his eyes. He then dropped his head as if to hide his embarrassment. Apparent to all, his loving ward was daft. Looking up, again, he appeased her. "And I assure you that he will face those grievous charges. But first, please tell me the sorcery that you witnessed."

Morgana wanted to scream, 'how dare you!' She fully understood his snare. But a survivor, she would gnaw into her own flesh and chew off a leg to salvage her goal. With her head still held high, she admitted, "perhaps, I was mistaken about the sorcery. Still, he tried to kill me."

Uther pretended not to condescend in light of her ignorance as he condescended. "Of course, my dear. An honest mistake you've made. However, I can't very well condemn a man for sorcery if you present no sorcerous evidence with which to condemn him. Now, these attempted murder charges," he asked, as though still anxious to help his loving ward cut off Merlin's head.

Morgana was baffled by his strange behavior. She wondered if he was with her or against her. In either case, she readily grabbed the lifeline that he threw. Speaking forcefully, again, she said, "He first tried to poison me with hemlock. I'm also convinced that he pushed me down a flight of stairs."

"He did what," Uther demanded, showing outrage as if hearing the allegations for the first time. He then glared down at Merlin. 

From his kneel, the boy was staring up at Arthur. Uther read extreme sorrow and even apology in the warlock's still undaunted eyes. It seemed, the boy cared more for Arthur's feelings than his own fate. While Uther gazed down at him, something else became obvious, made clear by the fearless eyes. The warlock could escape at any time he chose but he held on to the hope of remaining at Arthur's side. Such loyalty was indeed rare, Uther thought, as he directed his own eyes toward his shocked and befuddled son. All the while, Uther made his deliberately large audience wait. Three days, he allowed them to spread the word. Continuing his cabaret for them with his eyes upon Arthur, he asked Morgana, offhand, "Please, present me your witnesses."

Morgana was thunderstruck. Caught again in his now blatant trap, she thought to reach over and scratch off his ears. However, she remained sturdy. Raising her head higher, she now dared him to dishonor her noble status. Loud and clear, she announced, "I have none, but my word." 

Uther looked around at her. "No witnesses," he asked. "Only, your word," he repeated as if highly annoyed, now, that she was so daft. "I'm afraid that you forfeited your word when you accused this man, first, of sorcery." He then gave Morgana a long and angry glare as if she had wasted everyone's time. Circling her toward a back exit, he announced in his anger his only conclusion. "I can find no merit in these charges," he snapped. "This man is free to leave."

Pandemonium ensued.

Arthur rushed to help Merlin stand on his shaky legs, however, his eyes remained fixed upon a devastated Morgana as she stormed toward the back exit, too. "What in hell just happened here," he demanded, although he didn't expect an answer at that moment. Hunith, Gaius, Gwen and several servants were already muscling between them while giving hugs and kisses to Merlin. Arthur stood in the middle of the commotion, simply scratching his head.

Uther listened to Morgana's angry footsteps follow him the distance to his chambers. Once inside, she slammed his door and stepped within inches of his face. "You just made me look like a complete fool and for all of Camelot to see! How dare you choose a servant over your own daughter!"

Low, civil but incensed, Uther countered, "and how dare you try to manipulate me into killing that boy! And for sorcery, at that! In case you don't realize, daughter, I was there when you were born. Your mother was a witch! Your sister is a witch! And you come from a long line of sorcerers! If I should discover that you are one," he stared her sternly in the eyes that he already knew. "Then, I will have your head on the same chopping block that you tried to place that boy's. Do I make myself clear?"

While he spoke, Morgana backed up, out of his face…

"…And yes," he continued. "I'm fully aware that he tried to kill you. I'm also convinced that you gave him no choice. I will always love you, therefore, I warn you. Beware of that half-sister of yours, Morgause. She may still get you killed, someday!"

An information overload, Morgana backed farther away. Left wobbly, she felt like the one-legged buffoon that her father had just painted her to be. However, she was a survivor and once she had time to think, she would strike, again. She continued out and with her only decision now being, who she would strike.

****

Arthur sat shaving at his table with Merlin preparing his bath when Uther walked into his chambers. Casually strolling and looking about, Uther announced the purpose of his visit. "I came to see if you boys were alright," he asked.

Arthur put down his blade as his eyes followed his father's movement. "Three days in the dungeons, I hope that you've come to give me an explanation," he asked.

Uther glanced at Merlin and knew instantly that his lips had been sealed. Again, he carefully selected his words. "Arthur, I considered your awkward position in having to choose. You and Morgana grew up like sister and brother. I'm sure that she feels replaced by your manservant."

Arthur found it inconceivable. "And that's why she tried to have him killed," he asked, with his face twisting.

"Hell hath no fury," Uther said. "Perhaps, you should spend a bit more time with her. After all, she was gone from us for an entire year."

Arthur warily nodded. "I'll do that," he said and with his face still twisted to conceive, he resumed his shave.

Leaving, Uther added, "And son, I hope that things weren't too difficult for you."

Arthur dismissed his concern. "Father, you've thrown me in the dungeons, before," he said with nonchalance.

"I was speaking to Merlin."

"Son!" Arthur yelped in disbelief. He whirled, looked at Merlin and found a little smile tickling his face. "Father," he yelped, again, as he whirled toward his door but found that Uther had already gone. Apparent to Arthur, he was being left in the dark, again. Turning back to Merlin, he said, "I might as well be still in the dungeons for all that you two are telling me. You've gotten pretty cozy with father, these last few days."

"And he said," Merlin countered, "that if you ever mistreat me to simply let him know and he'll have you in the stocks."

Arthur assumed that he joked but he wasn't quite sure. With a slight furrow, he asked, "Father said that?"

"Yep," he answered, grinning at Arthur's confusion. He then returned to his task while humming a happy little tune. Since he first arrived in Camelot, Merlin finally felt that he belonged. He had a new family and a new home while safe and protected, under the king's umbrella.

**Author's Note:**

> I take pride in knowing that my "pee" scene came before the show's "pee" scene. Also, when I wrote this story, I was confident (based on the show) that Uther had acknowledged that Morgana was his daughter. I thought that she had even begged him to tell others. I was surprised, later, when Morgana took the throne and left Uther a broken man, that he seemed surprised that she knew he was her father. I had not planned for my story to go so far off canon but I hope that those who read still enjoyed it.


End file.
